Together Forever and Ever 'Till the End of Time
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: Gareki is somehow stupid for saying such things out loud about Nai. Nai gets angry and the two get into a fight but how will it end? How will Gareki react now that he loves Nai very much that he didn't mean what he said. What will happen between the two? Will they make-up? Or... would everything end there? Does Nai somehow have feelings for Gareki too? Read to know more!R&R Thanks!


A/N: Sorry for not updating "No Matter What" much! My iPad was confiscated and my chapters are there so I am very very sorry about it! Chapter 3 is still in progress though and it's in my iPad I can't rewrite it because I kind of forgot the other parts. Again sorry about it!

Made a one-shot for Gareki and Nai hope you all like it! Have fun reading!

* * *

"Together Forever and Ever 'till the End of Time..."

~O~oo~O~

"I...I HATE YOU GAREKI! YOU IDIOT!" A loud shout rang through his ears over and over again.

'_Just Hearing those words pierced my heart. Could this be the end of us? If only I wasn't that much of an idiot! If only I never said them out loud... Then I could've lived happily with... Nai...'_

"I HAVE FEELINGS TOO! I'M NOT SOME ANIMAL ONLY! I'M HUMAN TOO! DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF EVER SPEAKING TO ME EVER AGAIN!"

'_Ugh... I hate myself so much... If only I never said that Nai was an annoying animal that has no feelings and just become happy or sad...'_

"I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU THAT'S WHY I'M CLINGY SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE WITH YOU! And yet...YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!"

'_Nai... Stop... Please stop screaming at me... It's too painful... I never wanted to say those... I really love you... I know you have feelings and you're not an animal Nai! You're a human that feels Joy, Pain, Anger, Hatred, Happiness, Sadness, Depression, Loneliness, Regret, Content, Disappoint and many more... I love how you're always with me... I've always wanted you to look at me and me only... Just me Nai... so please don't be angry anymore... I can't take it anymore...'_

"Ga-Gareki... To tell you the truth I have felt this since before... I have always loved you Gareki and there is no way I could hate you but please tell me if you love me back or not... I can understand if you don't like animals. I know you hate my personality I'm sure of it so then I guess I'll go now... Just please remember that... I. Love. You."

Gareki snapped in his thoughts and was wide-eyed at Nai. He could see his eyes well up with tears.

"N-Nai... Do you really love me?" Gareki asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do... And if you don't love me back it's alright I hope that you can be happy with the one you love then!" He said with a broken smile.

Nai looked at Gareki for the moment and slowly turned his heels around going away when suddenly someone caught his arm.

"Gareki?"

"No... Don't leave me please... I-I love you back Nai... I really love you... I'm sorry for all that I said... I never meant those I never did. I guess I was just too angry and too jealous why you were with Karoku most of the time. So please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone ever again... I love you Nai and I always will."

"Gareki... I love you very much too! I love you so much Gareki!" He said happily repairing his broken smile.

The two laughed together being happily as they held each other's hands humming together like lovesick idiots but who cares? They're finally together so it's okay to be like an idiot as long as you're with the one you love.

You can be anyone when you're with someone you treasure the most. And as for Gareki he treasures Nai above anything else.

'_Nai... __**My**__** special someone**__. I don't care if he's a half-animal half-human. I don't care if he's a male because it's what I want. If I have never met him I would've continued living as a criminal... a life full of darkness and loneliness... Without him I would've continued secluding myself to everyone and think of everyone as an enemy... I Love You Nai...'_

'_Looking at those huge red orbs filled with happiness and warm love of his makes me so happy. Nai... How is it that you can possible make me feel this way? I, Gareki, lived in pick pocketing people's money, lived all alone without anyone, I who was a criminal... Why Nai? Why is it that you love someone like me? I don't have any special powers... I'm not rich... I'm not a superhero... I'm not someone special so why is it that you fell in love with me?'_

"Ne Gareki... You know why I love you? It's because you're special... When I'm down your always there to cheer me up. You're always there making me smile... Every time I'm with you... I feel so happy and safe... Every time you leave me I feel empty and alone... I feel very sad and guilty when I make you angry... I want to make Gareki happy always because he is the only one that makes my heart very safe and very happy."

Nai smiled at Gareki as he continued.

"Gareki... I might not have a lot... I might not have so much money or riches, fortune, property but all I can give you is me. All I can give you is my warm love accepting any of your complaints, worries, jokes, words, any of them is welcome."

He breathed heavily and said, "Gareki I love you so much!"

Nai might be small but he tried his best to tiptoe up and kiss Gareki on the lips. Gareki was wide-eyed and couldn't believe that the love of his life kissed him. At that very moment he treasured every single second of it. He cupped Nai's cheeks as he kissed him back filled with all the passion and love in the world.

The two shared one big passionate kiss and for their lung's sake they pulled back and smiled at each other going to their room happily while holding each other's hands tightly yet lovingly.

"Gareki... Let's Stay Forever and Ever okay?" Nai said as he looked at him with persistent eyes and a huge bright smile.

"Mhm. We will always and forever stay together until the end of time... and no matter what I will always have you because you're mine and mine only... no one else's... If by any chance someone takes you I will save you... because you are mine so promise me that you'll love me forever and we will always stay happy together okay?" Gareki said as he tightened his hold on Nai.

"Hai... Forever and Ever..."

"We Will Stay Together Forever and Ever 'till the End of Time..." The two said together as they entered their room starting their new life.

And from now then they will share everything together... Their worries, complaints, problems, difficulties with life, their days, news, and their love for each other. Forever and ever together...

-END-

~O~oo~O~

Finally Finished!

So what do you think people out there?

I hope that it made you happy! I have to apologize again but I still haven't gotten my iPad yet so yes it's depressing so I'm going to try my best to claim it back!

I am very happy that you had time to read this one-shot of mines. Just tell me if I should make a sequel for this but for now I have to work on my multi-chap story 'No Matter What" Hope you read that too! It's GarekixNai and a bit of Yogi bashing and Karoku bashing if you know what I mean. Sorry for the Yogi lovers I really needed him to bash this couple. And sorry for the Karoku lovers! I'm really sorry about that but anyways I needed it sorry! Anyways...

Hope you leave a review and make this your favourite too ^^ If I got some mistakes and etc. Just place it on the review. If you want to say its bad or something like that it's alright since I'm sure there are people who would say it's too childish or very bad so when you say it please make it into a good manner so it won't hurt much. Thanks and...

Have a nice day! 'Till next time!

Ja'ne!

-118 I Love Anime 811


End file.
